


Kitty Willow

by raxadian



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cordelia Chase - Fandom, Willow Rosenberg - Fandom
Genre: Catgirl, Gen, Monster Girl, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxadian/pseuds/raxadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is no longer a mousy girl, more of a catty type. S1 AU, semi-crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. BTVS was created by Joss Whedon and produced by Mutant Enemy.

Any references to any intellectual property are made for entertainment only and not done to profit from it in any way. 

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

* * *

Willow yawned, unwilling to open her eyes just yet, she felt strangely tired. She tried to remember what she had done last night. Ah right, she had been on the Bronze with Xander, Buffy had left to stake a vampire and... she felt so damn sleepy.

No, focus Willow!

Xander had started to chat with pretty girl, making her jealous, then she noticed a guy whose fashion wasn't decades out of date and decided to dance with him for revenge, hoping Xander would react about Mousy- Willow hitting on a guy that wasn't him.

God, what the hell had she been thinking?

When it came to her liking him Xander was tick as a brick, the idiot only seemed to have eyes for Buffy or any girl that wasn't her.

Wait, focus, what had happened next?

Ah right, she had been drinking, the guy did not really interest her but she had to admit it had been good looking. Maybe because she wasn't really attracted to him she hadn't babbled that much, or made a fool of herself.

Next thing she knew, she was in a private in the back-room, kissing him. Damn, she had been such a... well, it had been nice.

What happened after the kissing, not so much.

The guy had taken out some fantasy wizard wand and cast a spell on her, then... then she woke up felling tired and wondering what she had done last night.

Willow eyes opened wide and looked around, it was dark, barely illuminated but for some reason she had no problem to see in the dark. It was her room, her bed, that was a relief.

She tried to move and finally noticed she was tied up, using her claws she easily got free.

Claws?

Willow looked at her hands, she was wearing blue and silver striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. She had claws in each hand... her hands looked like a mix of a lion paw and a hand, what the hell?

Panicking Willow screamed, but her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded different.

“Not bad... la la la do re mi fa sol...”

Focus Willow, no time to start singing!

Desperate, Willow finally shaken the drowsiness to look herself all over, she was shorter, with a long black cat tail sticking out her tail-bone. Besides the gloves, that where too comfortable to take out, she was only wearing her underwear.

She turned the lights on and went to look herself over in the bathroom mirror. Not only she had a tail and claws, and was shorter than Buffy, but her hair was now of a darker red and she had big white cat ears at the top of her head. She opened her mouth and examined her teeth, pointy fangs, not like a vampire, but like a predator. And her eyes they were now dark green, bigger and looked like those of a cat.

Why was she okay with this? She was a cat monster! She was gonna be unable to go to school, she was a freak, Buffy was gonna stake her!

What she could do? Ask Giles for help?

No.

She felt powerful, strong confident, she didn't want to change back.

Okay, that didn't sound very logical at all. Maybe this was like being a werewolf? Maybe if she bit Xander, he would become like her?

Xander was caring, knew how to fight, always tried to make her smile. He had a bit of White Knight complex and that annoying infatuation with Buffy, but nothing that some hours of wild sex won't solve.

* * *

Willow decided to take a shower to relax and think things better, she almost got into the shower with her gloves on, but decided she didn't want to ruin them, so she took them off. It wasn't until she was done showering, that Willow noticed that she didn't feel her cat ears or tail anymore.

When Willow looked again in the mirror, she saw that the old plain and boring Willow bas back, maybe it was all a dream?

No, the gloves were still over her bed, the pieces of the ropes that had tied her up were still on the floor.

This was great! Now she could still go to school, and people would not call her a freak, well no more than normal.

And maybe she should tell Giles about this, who knew if it was just not wearing the gloves that changed her back?

No.

This have her power and confidence, no longer would she needed the Slayer, Giles or Xander to save mousy Willow.

With these gloves, she would be able to take out vampires, she would be able to help.

And maybe... she could try them on again before going to bed? Just to be sure they still worked?

Willow put the gloves on while staring at the mirror.

Nothing happened, Why?

Maybe it took time?

Willow waited, and waited, for several minutes.

Still, nothing.

She decided to go back to bed, but didn't take the gloves off.

Her dreams were strange, in one dream both Xander and Cordelia were the slaves of the "Cat Queen Willow", doing anything she wanted. At first she just humiliated Cordelia but then she made her join into a threesome with Xander. In another dream she was wearing a collar and was Xander's sex pet, while Xander forced her to act like an obedient cat-girl slave. In the last dream both she and Buffy were human, until she found a dead Buffy down in a cave, then bit her neck. Buffy woke up, revived and with cat eyes then went to take out a Master vampire. Then later, Buffy showed how grateful she was by pleasuring her, starting slowly. Lets just say she found out that Slayers have a lot of stamina.

Willow woke up thanks to her alarm clock, she had gone back to bed naked, and her sheets were dirty. She must have been pleasuring herself during her sleep. Thankfully it was Sunday, so she didn't have school. She took out her bed sheets and put them to do laundry, then went to wash herself.

Willow looked herself in the mirror, for a moment she could see herself back to being the cat-girl, but then it was just normal Willow again. Then she noticed something, the gloves were gone!

Willow looked at her hands, yes, the gloves were still not there. She looked under her bed and around the room, even with the sheets she had put to wash, but nothing.

"Ah well, I still feel good." Willow finally remembered that she was naked and put some clothes on. It was still early, she wondered if Xander was okay. What if that hussy had been a vampire or other kind of monster?

No, he must be okay, don't be such a worrywart Willow!

Willow checked the answering machine just to be sure.

Uh, maybe she could sneak into his room? Make sure he eats well? Give him some food?

Willow started to prepare sandwiches when her stomach grumbled. Right, she had not eaten breakfast yet. She ate a few sandwiches herself then decided that it was better to wait a few hours then just go looking for Xander. A phone call could wake up his parents and that would be on the bad. Stupid drunk parents!

She briefly imagined Cat Queen Willow sending Xander's parents to the dungeon, not the sex fetish one, but the regular dungeon.

What was wrong with her? How she could be so evil and naughty?

'But just thinking about it is okay, right?'

Anyway, after breakfast she was so full of energy, she felt a tad jumpy, she stored the sandwiches inside the fridge, put on a jumpsuit and shoes and decided to go for a morning jog. Sunnydale was safe enough in the mornings after the sun rose.

She was so distracted enjoying the sun in her face and the strange joy of putting her muscles to use, that she almost did not notice bumping into someone she despised.

"Oh I am sorry I... CORDELIA? What the hell happened to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> A semi crack fic about Willow becoming a cat-girl. No clue where I am going with this.


End file.
